


Summer Smile

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART #7 - Merlin and Arthur are spending a beautiful summer afternoon in the forest. But Merlin looks sad. What could Arthur do to cheer up his lover? It's based on a conversation Arthur had with Gwen in 4x01, but it's between Arthur and Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Smile

It was summer. One of those days, when all of what you want to do is just to lay somewhere comfortable and relax. To let the sun shine at you and swim in a lake while you're listening the birds singing. Or a day, that you want to spend with your lover. And that is exactly what Arthur did.

It was a warm day, birds were singing cheerfully and flying high in the trees, and Arthur was sitting in the soft green grass, leaning against a tree, with Merlin's head lying in his lap. A small, silent river was flowing a few feet next to them. It was glistening in the warm gold sun, and when Arthur was watching it, it somehow made his heart to melt and he felt happy.

But when he looked down at his raven haired lover, it didn't seem he felt the same way as Arthur did. He was frowning and silently playing with his fingers, lifted in the air. If Arthur knew what was Merlin thinking about, he'd probably tell him not to worry. but Arthur could just wonder what was going on in his servant's mind.

Merlin was remembering all his friends, he had lost, during the past few years in Camelot. And he was blaming himself for their deaths. He missed them all and realizing that he was the one who caused the end of all of them, made it all worse. He wasn't smiling anymore, and he stopped enjoying his and Arthur's afternoon, in the forest. And that made Arthur even more worried of his lover's mood.

"Smile, Merlin." Arthur said and stroked gently Merlin's cheek with his fingers. But Merlin's expression didn't change.

"I can't..." was the only silent answer Arthur got. But he wanted to cheer Merlin up, and he wasn't done yet. He mused a bit and then smiled.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" He asked and this time succeeded. Because on Merlin's face appeared a beautiful smile, quickly following by a bit red cheeks. Merlin looked up at Arthur, his blue eyes sparkling again. And all Arthur could do in that moment was just to lean down and join his and his lover's soft lips into one beautiful, long and passionate kiss, full of love and luck to be there with him.

And that was all Merlin needed to get back into his cheerful self and enjoy the rest of this beautiful day with his king and lover, Arthur.


End file.
